Scenario: 1991: A new world order? (map game)
Did George Bush senior really mean to drop us a big hint with his New World Order speech on the 11th of September 1991?! The marginally successfully 19–21 August 1991 Soviet coup d'état attempt! Chechenya and Manchuria were understandably not all that concerned since they had their own problems also. The plot History In a referendum held in Vorarlberg on 11 May 1919, over 80% of those voting supported a proposal for the state to join the Swiss Confederation. However, this was prevented by the opposition of the Austrian government, the Allies, Swiss liberals, the Swiss-Italians and the Swiss-French. As a result it became an independent state.The independent Republic of Vorarlberg is strictly neutral. The ATL Nazis made an abortive attempt to capture Basel between May 3rd and 23rd 1940. Zürich was also slightly bombed on May 13th. A total of 60 Nazis and 47 Swiss died in the event. The Alternate Switzerland does not launder money for dug lords, blood diamond sellers and so on, but tax evaders and bent politicians from abroad, as are post war Nazi looters are welcomed. Manchukuo and Mengjiang were conquered by the USSR in 1945 and became an independent Soviet and Chines joint satellite state in 1946. The southern part of the Liaodong Peninsula was ruled by Japan as the Kwantung Leased Territory, which the Soviets returned to China in 1946. Manchuria sided with China over the Sino-Soviet split (1960–1989), but was not so extremism as China was on the issue. They rekindled relations with the USSR in the late 1970s. America decreed that Bavaria was to become an independent nation when the rest of the Allied zones became the FRG and GDR. It was formulated in 1949 and became independent in 1959. Bavaria is independent. It is Pro-Western with pro-NATO sympathies. Whilst NATO does not officially have forces there the USA, UK, France, Austria and West Germany have signed a mutual defence treaties with it. The United States Army Garrison in Hohenfels and Keller NATO Air Base in Geilenkirchen do exist, but all other OTL troops are not there and have been ATL relocated to near by parts of ATL West Germany. Aachen and its hinterland was Canadian zone of occupation until West Germany was given independence. Canada still maintains a 50 man army cadet training school there. In the parallel ATL universe, there is a small Germany army heliport 0.5 miles to the south of Ramstein Air Base. Both were opened in 1952. Katanga survived the Congo Crisis and lived on as an independent state. Soviet, Polish, Romanian and East German hardliners began to undermine attempted reforms in their nations during the late 1970s. Manchuria gave the empty part territory is also in OTL Inner Mongolia to China as an act of diplomatic friendship in 1972. The British government used the army violently crushed both the Greenham Common and Upper Hayford camps in mid-1983. Many died, many are in exile to Ireland, some are hiding and most are jailed in Peterhead and Dartmoor prisons. In this world the USSR invited Finland to join the Warsaw Pact and COMECON in 1955, 1967, 1968, 1969, 1977, 1985 and 1987 and Finland declined all 7 times. There is a major Finnish government command and control centre in a bomb proof bunker under the town of Lahti. There is also a major government command and control centre in a bomb proof bunker under the city of Aalborg in the NATO member state of Denmark. Australia, New Zealand, Kuwait, Sweden, Mexico, Colombia, Chile, Jamaica and Japan were also asked to join NATO after the 2nd August 1990 to 28th February 1991 war in Iraq, but they all declined the offer. The point of divergence The fall of the Berlin Wall in 1989 was a disaster as the ever feared Stazi and the loyal part of the elite troops took control the situations and killed hundreds of protesters in the GDR’s worst ever Cold War massacre. The loyal infantry elite unit that did listen to the communist party (the SED) spilled much blood in East Berlin. Stazi also snipers and assassins also killed off the leaders of the revolt in Dresden. The FRG (West Germany) officially condemned the crackdown within hours of it happening. A few weeks later Erich Honeker was then quietly retired off against his will and replaced by a new leader who had a phobia to all things democratic. The GDR (East Germany) had started to dabble in low level economic reforms by late 1992, but it is still a totalitarian, heavily polluted, pro-Soviet police state. The Tiananmen Square protests of 1989 were crushed and China went on as in real life. The incident is most commonly known in both World's Chinas as the June Fourth Incident. about 241–2,600 died and 7,000–10,000 were hurt. The December 2-3, 1989 Malta Summit consisted of a meeting between US President George H. W. Bush and USSR leader Mikhail Gorbachev, taking place between 2–3 December 1989, just a few weeks after the fall of the Berlin Wall, a meeting which contributed to the end of the Cold War partially as a result of the broader pro-democracy movement. Gorby condemned the crushing of the pro-democracy movement by Eric Honeker. He also expressed his fear of an impending coup by hard line members of the Russian Socialist Federation and/or Belarusian SSR. Early on the morning of 22 December, Nicole Ceaușescu's minister of defence, Vasile Milea, died under suspicious circumstances like in our world. A communiqué by Nicole Ceaușescu stated that Vasile Milea had been sacked for treason and that he had committed suicide after his treason was revealed out of cowards, but public speculation was that Vasile Milea had hesitated to follow Nicole Ceaușescu's orders to fire on the demonstrators and had told the tanks dispatched to downtown Bucharest that morning to hold fire. Vasile Milea was already in severe disfavour with Nicole Ceaușescu for initially sending soldiers to Timișoara without live ammunition. The rank-and-file soldiers believed that Vasile Milea had actually been murdered, and went over virtually en masse to the revolution and most of the senior officers regarded Nicole Ceaușescu as a lost cause let the army rebellion occur regime. Nicolae Ceauşescu got his act together and sent in the Securitate and remain loyalist troops who managed to crush the rebels with a mixture of sniper fire, poisoned food, some limited use of nerve gas (in Bucharest, Timișoara and Polesti) and heavy tank fire. The Rwandan Patriotic Front (RPF), a rebel group composed mostly of Tutsi refugees, invaded northern Rwanda in early 1990, soon initiating the Rwandan Civil War and later genocide by mid 1992. On January 21, 1990, over 356,000 Ukrainians organized a human chain protest in support of Ukrainian independence between Kyiv and Lviv. Ukraine officially declared itself an independent state on August 24, 1991, when the communist Supreme Soviet (parliament) of Ukraine proclaimed that Ukraine will no longer follow the laws of USSR and only the laws of the Ukrainian SSR. With the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991, Ukraine became an independent state, formalised with a referendum on December 1991. The Communist Party leader, Leonid Kravchuk, became President of Ukraine. Moldova's first democratic elections were held in February and March 1990. Mircea Snegur was elected as Speaker of the Parliament, and Mircea Druc as Prime Minister. On June 23, 1990, the Parliament adopted the Declaration of Sovereignty of the "Soviet Socialist Republic Moldova", which, amongst other things, stipulated the supremacy of Moldovan laws over those of the Soviet Union. On March 1990, elections for seats in the Supreme Soviet of the Belorussian Soviet Socialist Republic took place. Though separatist Belarusian Popular Front took only 10% of the seats, the populace was content with the selection of the delegates. Belarus declared itself sovereign on 27 July 1990 by issuing the Declaration of State Sovereignty of the Belarusan Soviet Socialist Republic. West Germany expressed its concern over what was happening and a high level summit was held on March the 12th between Helmut Kohl and Gorby in Gori, Georgia. Moscow declared formally the sovereignty of the central government over Kazakhstan in June 1990, forcing Kazakhstan to elaborate its own statement of sovereignty or face being scrapped and becoming a part of a de facto 'greater Russia'. This exchange greatly exacerbated tensions between the republic's two largest ethnic groups, who at that point were numerically about equal. Beginning in mid-August 1990, Kazakh and Russian nationalists began to demonstrate frequently around Kazakhstan's parliament building, attempting to influence the final statement of sovereignty being developed within. The statement was adopted in the October of 1990. The Gulf War of 2 August 1990 – 28 February 1991 took place as in reality and Saddam Hussein was booted out of Iraq. The Supreme Council of TASSR changed Tatarstan's status at 30 August 1990 and Declaration of sovereignty of Tatarstan Soviet Socialistic Republic was made. On 27 December 1990, Mikhail Gorbachev (Gorby or Gorba) proposed Ganardie Yanayev as Vice President of the Soviet Union. He was Mikhail Gorbachev's third choice for the post; Foreign Minister Eduard Shevardnadze and Kazakh president Nursultan Nazarbayev had turned the offer down. Nazarbayev was also concerned by growing tension in the Baltic States, who had declared independence earlier that year Shortly after taking office, Yanayev joined a group of more conservative Communist politicians who hoped to persuade Gorbachev to declare a state of emergency, led by KGB chairman Vladimir Kryuchkov. Nursultan Nazarbayev remained strongly committed to the perpetuation of the Soviet Union throughout the spring and summer of 1991 as in reality. He took this position largely because he considered the republics too interdependent economically to survive separation. At the same time, however, Nazarbayev fought hard to secure republic control of Kazakhstan's enormous mineral wealth and industrial potential. On 23 August 1990, Armenia declared independence, becoming the first non-Baltic republic to secede from the Soviet Union. When the Soviet Union was revived in 1991, Armenia's independence was officially recognised by the UN. Opposition run strikes and protests ultimately resulted in an open, multiparty and democratic parliamentary election being held on 28 October 1990 in which the Round Table and joint Free Georgia bloc captured 54 percent of the proportional vote to gain 155 seats out of the 250 up for election, while the communists gained 64 seats and 30 percent of the proportional vote. The leading dissident Zviad Gamsakhurdia became the head of the Supreme Council of the Republic of Georgia. The Republic of Benin voted out President Kérékou and rival Nicéphore Soglo took over in 1991. President Kérékou became the first black African president to step down after an election. The Congo (Brazzaville) never flirted with democracy in the 1990s and stayed communist. On March 31, 1991, Sviad Gamsakhurdia wasted no time in organising a referendum on independence, which was approved by 98.9% of the votes and independence was declared on April 9, 1991. The United States and several European countries recognised it quickly and told the remnant USSR to back off. As the coup plotters began to prepare for their treacherous deeds, Sviad Gamsakhurdia was elected as a first President of independent Georgia. When the Soviet Union was revived in 1991, Georgia's independence was officially recognised by the UN. Gamsakhurdia stoked Georgian nationalism and vowed to assert Tbilisi's authority over regions such as Abkhazia and South Ossetia that had been classified as its autonomous oblasts under the old Soviet Union. The National Guards and a paramilitary organization called "Mkhedrioni" ("horsemen") toppled him and a bloody civil war started with most power being in the hands of Eduard Shevardnadze (ex-Soviet Minister of Foreign Affairs from 1985 to 1991). The successfully attempted coup against the Gorbachev government by disaffected hard-liners in Moscow, which occurred in August 1991, was (like our failed one) a catalyst for independence movements throughout the Soviet Union. The wounded Boris Yelstin fled to Perm and set up a rebel HQ there. Kazakhstan agreed to stay in the USSR provided it has more say over local issues, its mineral wealth and ethnic issues. Tajikistan and Uzbekistan saw local Turkic and Iranic people attacking ethnic Russians. On 19 August 1991, when the State Emergency Committee assumed power in Moscow, there was an attempt to depose Kirgyz Party Chairman (and post independence president) Akayev in Kyrgyzstan. This was followed by the Kyrgiz Supreme Soviet vote declaring independence from the Soviet Union on 31 August 1991 as the Republic of Kyrgyzstan. In October 1991, Akayev ran unopposed and was elected president of the new independent Republic by direct ballot, receiving 95 percent of the votes cast. India and Pakistan offered their support. The commanders of the Soviet Union's Southwestern Theater of Military Operations attempted to impose a state of emergency in Moldova. They were overruled by the Moldovan government, which declared its support for Russian rebel president Boris Yeltsin, who led the counter-coup in Moscow. Moldova declared its independence on 27 August 1991, Romania being the first state to recognize its independence, but Ceauşescu was quick to undermine democracy and put his stooges in power via a local coup in January 1st, 1992. The Azeri rebellion of 1990–1991 bloodier than any other Soviet republic. The declaration of independence introduced by President Ayaz Mutalibov on August 30, 1991 followed the 1991 just successfully Soviet coup d'état attempt. Mütallibov becomes the only Soviet leader besides Zviad Gamsakhurdia to side with the Soviet coup attempt by issuing a statement from Tehran, while later dissolving the Communist Party of Azerbaijan and proposing constitutional changes for direct nationwide elections of president. Germany promise to protect the Baltic States and Moldova. They give some financial aid to Poland and the Baltic States. Despite Uzbekistan's initial hesitancy to oppose the coup, the Supreme Soviet of Uzbekistan declared the republic independent on August 31, 1991. In December 1991, an independence referendum was passed with 98.2 percent of the popular vote. The same month, a parliament was elected and The Communist Party Chief Karimov was chosen the new nation's first president. In December 1991 in a nationwide referendum, Azerbaijani voters approved the Declaration of Independence adopted by the Supreme Council; with the dissolution of the Soviet Union, Azerbaijan is recognized as independent state at first by Turkey, Israel, Romania and Pakistan. On September 8, 1991, the first nation-wide presidential elections, in which Mutalibov was the only running candidate, were held in Azerbaijan. While the elections were neither free nor fair by international standards, Mutalibov formally became the elected president of Azerbaijan. Stanislav Shushkevich, the chairman of the Supreme Soviet of Belarus, met with Gennady Yanayev of Russia, Nursultan Nazarbayev of Kazakhstan and Leonid Kravchuk of Ukraine on 8 December 1991 in Belavezhskaya Pushcha to merge 3 of the states into the new remnant USSR, with the Ukraine as a client state of the Union. The President of Ukraine, Leonid Kravchuk, knew that if he did not get independence for the Ukraine (as in our world) the public would quite literally lynch him! Stepan Topal and Igor Smirnov became presidents of Gagauzia and Transnistria respectively and called for independence from Moldova. The Reborn State of Buryat-Mongolia left (counter to our history) the remnant USSR in December 28, 1991 over fears surrounding Russian nationalism and how it is impacting on the Siberian native people, including the Bur-Yats themselves. A short but bloody civil war occurred with Spetnaz and special forces defeating rebels in St. Petersburg, Ryzan, Moscow, Kiev, Omsk and Tomsk. The Tomsk rebellion was backed both by the town's mayor, police chief and communist party boss. They were all captured and shot after the 6 day rising to the West's dismay. Present day The British PM John Major with then-US President George H. W. Bush at Camp David in 1992. They talked about EU integration, the UK's economic decline, the Ukraine's economic decline, the situation in Iraq and the situation in Moldovo. Moldova achieved formal recognition as an independent state at the United Nations on March 2, 1992. The Ukrainian cities of Donetsk and Luhansk as well as the the naval base at Sevastopol all rebelled and joins the remnant USSR on May 1st 1992. Later that Congo's communist dictator, Denis Sassou Nguesso, declared that he was not interested in democracy and flung rival Pascal Lissouba into jail. Malta joined NATO on April 2nd 1992. The UK opted out of the Maarsticht Treaty and left the ERM in 1993. Nepal ended its qualified neutrality and joined the Western block due to its loyalty to the UK It became a NATO member in April of 1993. Many pro-democracy rallies and protests hit the remnant USSR in the May of 1993. They were seen in Vladivostok and Kaliningrad, Tomsk, Omsk, Arkhangelsk, Murmansk, Yekaterinburg, Novosibirsk, Krasnoyarsk, Kurgan, Perm, Karelia, Khabarovsk, Kazan, Nizhny Novgorod, Vladivostok, Novosibirsk, Orenburg, Chelyabinsk, Saratov, Nizhny Novgorod and 2 big ones in St Petersburg. Protesters have de facto control of the encircled, but defiant Nizhny Novgorod and Perm Oblasts (provinces). The ethnically Russian Latgale rose up and joined Russia against Latvia's will. Zimbabwe sold out on the West and became an unofficial Soviet ally in the May of 1993, thus prompting Gabon strengthened already friendly relations with France and into giving up its neutrality to join the Western block as an official ally of France. Fiji was a close ally of Australia and also had a reasonably friendly relationship with the UK, so it followed Gabon's lead in joining the west and swearing its allegiance firmly with the West and joining NATO in the 12th of August of 1993. Eastern Ukraine then rebelled between August 8th and 12th, before joining the remnant USSR on August 17th. Well at least Yemen, Angola, Ethiopia, Hungary and Albania seem to have got rid of their communists, but that is about it. Footnotes There is a major government command and control centre in a bomb proof bunker under the city of Aalborg as of 1983. Aachen and its hinterland was Canadian zone of occupation until West Germany was given independence. Canada still maintains a 50 man army cadet training school there. The Chiba Conference saw Uruguay, Paraguay, Peru, Australia, New Zealand, Kuwait, Sweden, Mexico, Colombia, Chile, Jamaica and Japan also asked to join NATO after the 2nd August 1990 to 28th February 1991 war in Iraq, but they all declined the offer. Malta joined NATO on April 2nd 1992. Nepal join in the April of 1993, Gabon joined in the May of 1993 and Fiji joined on the 12th of August, 1993. Game play won't be for a long time since I'm still developing the data base side. In the parallel 'in game' universe Bavaria is independent. It is Pro-Western with pro-NATO sympathies. Whilst NATO does not officially have forces there the USA, UK, France, Austria and West Germany have signed a mutual defence treaties with it. The United States Army Garrison in Hohenfels and Keller NATO Air Base in Geilenkirchen do exist, but all other OTL troops are not there and have been ATL relocated to near by parts of ATL West Germany. The independent Republic of Vorarlberg is strictly neutral. In this world the USSR invited Finland to join the Warsaw Pact and COMECON in 1955, 1967, 1968, 1969, 1977, 1985 and 1987 and Finland declined all 7 times. There is a major government command and control centre in a bomb proof bunker under the town of Lahti as of 1983. Bavaria has the same Operation Gladio and Red Army Faction units it had as in reality, but they fly the ATL Bavaria's flag, not the OTL West Germany's flag. The Congo (Brazzaville) never flirted with democracy in the 1990s and stayed communist. Katanga survived the Congo Crisis and lived on as an independent socialist state. The British government used the army violently crushed both the Greenham Common and Upper Hayford camps in mid-1983. Many died, many are in exile to Ireland, some are hiding and most are jailed in Peterhead and Dartmoor prisons. In the parallel 'in game' universe Bavaria is independent. It is Pro-Western with pro-NATO sympathies. Whilst NATO does not officially have forces there the USA, UK, France, Austria and West Germany have signed a mutual defence treaties with it. The United States Army Garrison in Hohenfels and Keller NATO Air Base in Geilenkirchen do exist, but all other OTL troops are not there and have been ATL relocated to near by parts of ATL West Germany. The independent Republic of Vorarlberg is strictly neutral. In the parallel ATL universe, there is a small German army heliport 0.5 miles to the south of Ramstein Air Base. In this parallel 'in game' universe Bavaria is independent. It is Pro-Western with pro-NATO sympathies. Whilst NATO does not officially have forces there the USA, UK, France, Austria and West Germany have signed a mutual defence treaties with it. The United States Army Garrison in Hohenfels and Keller NATO Air Base in Geilenkirchen do exist, but all other OTL troops are not there and have been ATL relocated to near by parts of ATL West Germany. The independent Republic of Vorarlberg is strictly neutral. The ATL Nazis made an abortive attempt to capture Basel between May 3rd and 23rd 1940. Zürich was also slightly bombed on May 13th. A total of 60 Nazis and 47 Swiss died in the event. The Alternate Switzerland does not launder money for dug lords, blood diamond sellers and so on, but tax evaders from abroad and post WW 2 Nazi looters are still welcomed. Sweden was (ATL) asked to join NATO by the USA after the 2nd August 1990 to 28th February 1991 war in Iraq, but they declined the offer. There is a major government command and control centre in a bomb proof bunker under the city of Bergen as of 1983. In this world the USSR invited Finland to join the Warsaw Pact and COMECON in 1955, 1967, 1968, 1969, 1977, 1985 and 1987 and Finland declined all 7 times. Australia, New Zealand, Kuwait, Sweden, Mexico, Colombia, Chile, Jamaica and Japan were also asked to join NATO after the 2nd August 1990 to 28th February 1991 war in Iraq, but they all declined the offer. Nepal joined NATO in the April of 1993, Gabon joined in the May of 1993 and Fiji joined on the 12th of August, 1993. There is a major government command and control centre in a bomb proof bunker under the Norwegian city of Bergen, Finnish town of town of Lahti and the Danish city of Aalborg as of 1983. In the parallel 'in game' universe Bavaria is independent. It is Pro-Western with pro-NATO sympathies. Whilst NATO does not officially have forces there the USA, UK, France, Austria and West Germany have signed a mutual defence treaties with it. The United States Army Garrison in Hohenfels and Keller NATO Air Base in Geilenkirchen do exist, but all other OTL troops are not there and have been ATL relocated to near by parts of ATL West Germany. In the parallel 'in game' universe Bavaria is independent. It is Pro-Western with pro-NATO sympathies. Whilst NATO does not officially have forces there the USA, UK, France, Austria and West Germany have signed a mutual defence treaties with it. The United States Army Garrison in Hohenfels and Keller NATO Air Base in Geilenkirchen do exist, but all other OTL troops are not there and have been ATL relocated to near by parts of ATL West Germany. The independent Republic of Vorarlberg is strictly neutral. In this world the USSR invited Finland to join the Warsaw Pact and COMECON in 1955, 1967, 1968, 1969, 1977, 1985 and 1987 and Finland declined all 7 times. There is a major government command and control centre in a bomb proof bunker under the town of Lahti as of 1983. Bavaria has the same Operation Gladio and Red Army Faction units it had as in reality, but they fly the ATL Bavaria's flag, not the OTL West Germany's flag. The Congo (Brazzaville) never flirted with democracy in the 1990s and stayed communist. Katanga survived the Congo Crisis and lived on as an independent socialist state. The British government used the army violently crushed both the Greenham Common and Upper Hayford camps in mid-1983. Many died, many are in exile to Ireland, some are hiding and most are jailed in Peterhead and Dartmoor prisons. In the parallel 'in game' universe Bavaria is independent. It is Pro-Western with pro-NATO sympathies. Whilst NATO does not officially have forces there the USA, UK, France, Austria and West Germany have signed a mutual defence treaties with it. The United States Army Garrison in Hohenfels and Keller NATO Air Base in Geilenkirchen do exist, but all other OTL troops are not there and have been ATL relocated to near by parts of ATL West Germany. The independent Republic of Vorarlberg is strictly neutral. It's those 2 people again Warning, to the player of the renewed GDR and remnant USSR. The alternate world's Angelia Merkel is planning to take over East Germany's communist party like she did to our world's Germany's CDU party. The head of the remnant USSR's KGB forces in the Dresden office is non other than the Russian nationalist Vladimir Putin. In this world he kept his job and was not recalled back to Moscow after the fall of communism. He wishes to become the new dictator after Gennady Yanayev's poor lungs finally give way some time in the future (OTL - he died of lung cancer in 2010). Other global changes #China- China went on as in real life. #North Korea- Communist #Manchuria- Copied China, but was not so extreme. #Laos- The went on as in real life. #Vietnam- The went on as in real life. #Cambodia- The went on as in real life. #Poland- Lech Wałęsa was violently removed from office. The nation was crushed by the remnant Soviets and renewed East Germans in the October of 1992. The take over was concluded by The February of 1993, but the anti-remnant Soviet rebel state of the Democratic Gdańsk-Gdynia-Sopot Republic, but it only just survives! #Hungary- Free, but scared shitless. The are neural, but wish to be Western aligned. Fear of the remnant Soviets is rife. #East Germany- Violently crushed by Erich Honeker, who sent in the Stasi and loyal parts of the special forces. #Czech Republic- Václav Klaus was violently removed from office and the nation was crushed by the remnant Soviets from the January of 1993 to the March of 1993. Czech rebellions are still commonplace in the south Western Plzeň Region of the nation. #Slovakia- Vladimír Mečiar was violently removed from office and the nation was crushed by the remnant Soviets and the Ukraine between the November of 1992 to the January of 1993. #Bulgaria- Todor Zhivkov was ousted by his Politburo. He was succeeded by a considerably more liberal Communist, former foreign minister Petar Mladenov. Moscow wishes to reverse this and put Todor Zhivkov back in power. #Romania- Nicolae Ceauşescu got his act together and sent in the Securitate and loyalist troops who managed to crush the rebels. Romania #Yugoslavia- Slovenia, Macedonia, Bosnia and Croatia are independent and free. Bosnian has been invaded by Serbia and Croatia and wants to help fast. # Albania- Free under liberal minded socialist. # Cuba- Still communist. # DPRK- Still communist. # Angola- Free. # Ethiopia- Free. # South Yemen- free and merged with North Yemen as the Arab Republic of Yemen 1990. # Moldova- Free, but a Romanian puppet state. # Estonia- Free. # Latvia- Free. # Lithuania- Free. # Benin- Free # Congo- Still communist. # Burma- Still communist. #People's Soviet Republic of Tanu Tuva- Became partly-democratic, but still quasi-communist. #Reborn State of Buryat-Mongolia- Yes, but it is in a state of cold war with the remnant USSR. Mongolia is its ally. #Georgia- Free #Ukraine- Free, but is in imminent danger of collapse. The Ukrainian oblasts of Donetsk, Karkiv and Luhansk as well as the the naval base at Sevastopol all rebelled and joined the remnant USSR between May 1st 1992 and August 17th, 1993.. It has economically, financially and politically fallen apart due to the ethnic violence between Russians and Ukrainians, corruption and a good deal of fiscal incompetence. The nation's shipping line has gone bust, everyone is bankrupt and there is heavy hyperinflation. #Armenia- Free #Mongolia- Free, but scared shitless. The are neural, but wish to be Western or Chinese aligned. Fear of the remnant Soviets is rife. The Reborn State of Buryat-Mongolia is its ally. #Afghanistan – Soviet occupation ended and the Communist government under Mohammad Najibullah fell to the Mujahideen in 1992. #Syria – Syria participated in the Madrid Conference of 1991 and met its Cold War enemy Israel in peace negotiations. #India- Economic reforms were launched in 1991 and quasi-socialism was scrapped. #Nicaragua – Daniel Ortega's Sandinista lost the multi-party elections in 1990, and the National Opposition Union won. #Peru – The Shining Path, responsible for killing tens of thousands people, shrunk in the 1990s. The remnant USSR could not aford to support its holdings in the Americas beyond Cuba and Nicaragua due to the declining economy. #West Germany – The Red Army Faction retained its long-term supporter, the Stasi, after the Berlin Wall stayed up. #Palestinian Territories – The Palestine Liberation Organization held one of its most important diplomatic patrons, due to the the at least short term survival of the USSR. Only a partial break up of the USSR #Estonia - October 1988 #Latvia - October 1988 #Lithuania -October 1988 #Armenia – August 23, 1990, but blockaded by a hostile Azerbaijan and Turkey. #Abkhazia – August 25, 1990 #Transnistria – September 2, 1990 #Georgia – April 9, 1991 #Gagauzia - August 19, 1991 #Ukraine – August 24, 1991. The Ukrainian oblasts of Donetsk, Karkiv and Luhansk as well as the the naval base at Sevastopol all rebelled and joined the remnant USSR between May 1st 1992 and August 17th, 1993.. It has economically, financially and politically fallen apart due to the ethnic violence between Russians and Ukrainians, corruption and a good deal of fiscal incompetence. The nation's shipping line has gone bust, everyone is bankrupt and there is heavy hyperinflation. #Belarus – A remnant Soviet state. In a near hopeless state of economic collapse. #Moldova – August 27, 1991. Became a Romanian puppet state. #Kyrgyzstan – 31st August, 1991. It has economically, financially and politically fallen apart due to the ethnic violence between Uzbeks, Kergiz and Tadjiks. Remnant Soviet agents are also reported to behinds the recent car bombing in Osh and the letter bombing of tractor factory in Bishbek. #Uzbekistan – September 1, 1991 #Republic of Karelia - July 1st, 1989 (de jure an independent puppet state, but de facto run directly from the USSR between 1947 to 1987). #Nagorno-Karabakh – September 2, 1991 #Tajikistan – 9 September 1991, but it was occupied by the remnant USSR on January 1st, 1992. It is in open rebellion within a split communist party, Qurghonteppa rebelled in the name of democacy, a hopeless state of economic collapse and Islasmist thugs holding most of the power in the Pamir Mountains. #Azerbaijan – 29 December 1991. #Turkmenistan – October 27, 1991 #Chechen Republic of Ichkeria - November 1, 1991 #South Ossetia – November 28, 1991. Joined the remnant USSR 3 days later. #Russia – A remnant Soviet state. In a hopeless state of economic collapse. #Kazakhstan – A remnant Soviet state and the economy is slowly growing. Kazakh party leader Nursultan Nazarbayev was banished in the December of 1992. #Reborn State of Buryat-Mongolia- December 28, 1991. Left fearing Russian nationalism and hard-line communism. It is in a state of cold war with the remnant USSR. #Republic of Ryzan - December 28, 1991. Left fearing hard-line communism. It is in a state of cold war with the remnant USSR. #Democratic Republic of Nizhny Novgorod - December 28, 1991. Left fearing hard-line communism. It is in a state of cold war with the remnant USSR. #Omsk Republic - December 28, 1991. Left fearing hard-line communism. It is in a state of cold war with the remnant USSR. #Tannu Tuva - December 28, 1991. Left fearing Russian nationalism and hard-line communism. It is in a state of cold war with the remnant USSR. The Antarctica, the Arctic and the moon No change to OTL. It's currently the same, at least in these 3 locations, as in real life. Treaties All real life treaties like the UN, EBU, NATO, EU, OPEC, ECOWAS, etc, still exist. Currently the alternate world's Warsaw Pact and COMECON consists of the remnant USSR, rump Yugoslavia, renewed East Germany, Romania and Cuba. Poland and Czechoslovakia are occupied by WP forces. Cuba joined in 1962, just before the Cuban Missile Crisis and rump Yugoslavia joined on May 1st 1992. The imaginary independent states like the Republic of Karelia and so on are assumed to already be part of the IOC, UN, IMF, FIFA and GATT, since who OTL/ATL is not? Footnote The pro-democracy leaders Alexander Dubček, Václav Klaus, Vladimír Mečiar, Václav Havel, Mircea Snegur, Lech Wałęsa, Ion Iliescu, Galina Starovoitova, Gorby and Lothar de Maizière have all fled their nations and live in exile in Paris. Kazakh party leader Nursultan Nazarbayev was denounced by the National Praesidium, briefly jailed in Siberia and then banished to Turkey for promoting market economics in the region. Boris Yelstin leads the rebels of Perm Oblast and Oleg Ivanovich Lobov leads the rebels of Sverdlovsk Oblast. The nation they created is known as the Permian Democratic Republic. Boris Nemtsov is the leader of the rebel Democratic Republic of Nizhny Novgorod. Boris Grigoryevich Fyodorov, Vladimir Filippovich Shumeyko, Sergey Vladilenovich Kiriyenko, Grigory Yavlinsky and Viktor Chernomyrdin are in his government. Dmitry Medvedev leads the rebels of Ryzan Oblast. Sergey Baburin and General Alexander Lebed fled to Omsk and set up the rebel Republic of Omsk. Warning, to the player of the renewed GDR and remnant USSR, Angela Merkel is planning to take over East Germany's communist party like she did our Germany's CDU. The head of the remnant USSR's KGB forces in the renewed GDR is non other than Vladimir Putin. In this world he kept his job and was not recalled back to Moscow after the fall of communism. He wishes to become the new remnant Soviet dictator after Gennady Yanayev's poor lungs finally give way some time in the future (OTL- he died of lung cancer in 2010). Also see-'' The minor alternate states'' for a guide to the 16 minor parallel world nations like Manchuria and Why the USSR broke up in reality. Gallery of the nation's alternate OTL/ATL flags Flag of Poland.svg|OTL official and ATL variant flag. Flag of Poland (with coat of arms).svg|OTL variant and ATL official flag. Flag of the rebel Gdańsk-Gdynia-Sopot Republic. Flag of Poland (1928-1980).svg|The OTL and ATL communist Polish flag. Flag of Germany.svg|The ATL alternate and OTL official flag of West Germany. Flag of East Germany.svg|Flag of the OTL GDR and ALT 'renewed' GDR. Flag of Germany (state).svg|The OTL alternate and ATL official flag of Germany. Flag of Canada (Pantone).svg|The official OTL Canadian flag and ATL variant flag. Canadian Duality Flag.svg|The OTL alternate and ATL official flag of Canada. Flag of Peru.svg|The ATL alternate and OTL official flag of Peru. Flag of Peru (state).svg|The OTL alternate and ATL official flag of Peru. Flag of Iceland.svg|OTL official and ATL variant flag. Flag of Iceland - 1914 Proposal.svg|ATL official and OTL variant flag. Also see *Map game rules *War algorithm table *The minor alternate states *The 'renewed' GDR *It's those 2 people again *The 'remnant' USSR. *New World Order Game #1 *New World Order Game #2 *New World Order Game #3 *New World Order Game #4 *New World Order Game #5 *Alternate 1978 map game #1 *Alternate 1978 map game #2 Category:Scenario Category:Cold War Category:The World Category:Politics Category:Geopolitical Category:New World Order Game